


Bedroom eyes

by william_is_smelly420



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_is_smelly420/pseuds/william_is_smelly420
Summary: Just read the tags
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/The Crying Child
Comments: 19
Kudos: 55





	Bedroom eyes

William went into Kenny's room. Kenny was out on his floor drawing something. He shut and locked the kid's door. Eyeing the young boy like a hawk. He had realized he had deep and affectation feelings for the little boy.

He went over and picked up his son and bringing him to his small bed. He sat him on his lap and started bouncing him. "Daddy?"Kenny's sweet and small voice asked as he looked up at his father,confusion stitched into his young and round face. William didn't respond simply kissed on the neck,it left a warm and wet feeling against the child's neck. 

Kenny whimpered but made no effort to fight his father,he felt odd and it didn't help there was something poking at his bottom. He shifted around on his father's lap and tried to get comfortable but,the movement only made William moan and hold him very tightly,crushing the air out of his windpipes.

"Kenny,you know you're my favorite kid and my cutest",William whispers into Kenny's neck as he slowly felt up the young kid's shirt. He nibbled softly on his neck before biting harshly into causing the boy to cry out and try to pull away. William dug his canines deep into his son's soft flesh until skin parted away for blood to flow. 

Kenny was now trashing in his father's hold but,couldn't get away from him,feeling the man lick softly where he was now bleeding and feeling one arm around his waist tightly holding him and his small body. William continued feeling around his stomach,feeling the way his heart was beating so fast,so scared and small. The way his breathing was harsh as he shook violently with sobs from everytime he was touched. 

William then laid him on the bed,pinning his arms above his head and rolling up Kenny's shirt. He leaned and licked from Kenny's collar bone to his crotch. His son was still sobbing but seem to have given up thrashing around or fighting back. He was quick to try and cross his legs as his father tried kissing his thighs. 

William chuckled and preyed the boy legs apart,"Don't try anything",he commanded,as he started to undo Kenny's shorts slowly pulling then down to the little boy's hard on. Kenny whimpered and closed his eyes,he was still crying and bleeding. 

William smiled and kissed Kenny's bulge,causing the boy to let out an unwanted moan. "Please,,,stop,,"he cried,trying to kick his father off of him but he was so much smaller and weaker then William and simply couldn't do anything about it. William started undoing his pants and loved the nervousness and fear in Kenny's eyes as he saw the tent in his father's briefs and as he exposed himself to the young boy. 

Kenny closed his eyes and looked away as he felt his own briefs being pulled down before he was lifted up by his father. He dug his small nails into William's neck as William hastily shoved himself into Kenny,not even giving him a warning and causing the poor kid to start crying more. "Stop",he cried again,still digging his nails into William and looking away as William started moving him up and down.

He felt like he was going to die,no,he was going to die,it was to painful. It was to much and way to new of a horrible feeling he did not have the words to describe it. His vision got blurry fast and he could slowly feel the blood running out of him as his ass was torn up by his father's rough thrusting. He couldn't help but moan and whimper as William hit just the right spot before quickly readjusting causing the kid to cry out and beg him not to change the pace or the angel which would only earn him a simple chuckle from William.

His vision was blurry with sparks and tears in his eyes as he clunged to his father ,the pain was becoming bearable,could almost be recognized for pleasure and enjoyment as his shaken sobs turned into moans as he kissed his own father right on the neck, asking him to go faster.

He finally wrapped his dainty legs around his father's waist and finally let himself give into the sinful act. He could feel his blood drying against his skin and he could see a lot better as he looked up into his father's calming and soothing green eyes. He leaned forward and kissed William on the lip,biting down and letting the man slip his tongue into his mouth. Moaning with gratefulness,William explored his son's mouth as he continues to thrust into him but at an even pace as the boy adjusted to him.

They parted lips for only a few seconds ,long string of spit between then quickly closing the gap again. The sensation,the feeling and guilt ,this act of love between the two was amazing to both of them. 

William laid the boy across his bed,and speed up his thrusting watching as the boy covered his face,"daddy~",he moaned,droll and tears running down his face as he looked up at William with bedroom eyes. "I feel so good",he said,putting his hands on William's shoulder to help him keep steady. He was moaning and just an absolute mess under William. 

He than threw back his head and let out a loud moan as he cum,the liquid getting all over him and his bed. William smiled and was still thrusting roughly in the boy who was now moaning and whimpering again. His vision again filling with sparks as the pleasure disappeared the pain came back. Then he felt William cum inside of his small ass and slowly pulled out of him. It felt odd to no longer have his father's length inside of him,he whimpered and laid there as William laid next to him. 

He gently brushed the young boy's hair with just his hand,as he pulled Kenny's sheet over them. William grabbed his son and laid him against his chest kissing him on the head,"Did you like my touch"?he asked,placing a hand onto Kenny's ass,who whimpered as he was in so much pain. Kenny nodded his head,he did,he enjoyed it maybe a little to much. He smiled down at his father and wrapped his shaking and aching legs around him and cuddled into his chest,closing his eyes and falling asleep.


End file.
